Three Cheers For Sweet Danger Days
by MarryMeJefferyStar
Summary: Frank lets his feelings show for gerard after a concert, but what does Gerard think?


THREE CHEERS FOR SWEET DANGER DAYS

Frank couldn't get the image out of his mind. Again Gerard had 'faked' an orgasm on stage and Frank got so worked up over it he broke a string on his guitar. Still Frank couldn't shake the hot feeling he got. Each time he imagined it all he could hear was the small moans, whimpers and grunts that echoed through his head. Did Gerard really sound like that? God Frank wanted to know, to make that happen. To make Gerard feel that sensation for real. It was only Frank in the back of the bus. The others out drinking and having fun as he stayed with his thoughts. He sat completely upright when he heard the door open. Feeling guilty that he was having these thoughts. Gerard popped his head into the bus. "hey man, what are you thinking about in here?" Gerard's voice was sweet in the air as Frank stood to meet him. "in all honesty?" Gerard nodded at Franks question. "did you like, legit orgasm on stage or were you faking it?" Gerard looked to the floor, smiling to himself. "You will never know." Gerard chuckled. "Not unless you make me that is." Frank froze. His whole body going hot as Gerard took a small step closer. "Gladly." Frank retorted. The small amount of adrenaline being completely used up. Gerard's smile dropped. Not expecting the response he got. "A...are you serious?" Frank wasn't sure what sort of look he was giving Gerard but he was hoping it was seductive. Frank took a step closer to Gerard. Answering his question with another question. "Do you want me to be serious?" Frank watched in awe as Gerard's cheeks burned red and his breath caught in his throat. Without thinking Frank pressed his lips hard against Gerard's. Moaning almost instantly, which seemed to make Gerard interested as he pushed Frank against the bunks. Frank smiled in satisfaction as he slipped his tongue into Gerard's mouth and got an immediate reaction. A small whimper escaping Gerard's muffled mouth. Gerard's breath caught in his throat for the second time tonight as Frank grabbed at the front of his jeans. Jingling the belt buckle as he struggled to get it undone. "oh god." Gerard whispered. Adrenaline coursing through him. Frank moved his lips to Gerard's neck. Sending a trail of kisses,licks and bites along it. Gerard could feel all the heat in his body traveling towards his crotch as Frank managed to unzip his skinny jeans. Frank pushed their lips back against each others. Missing the sweet taste of Gerard but wanting to taste another part of him. Sliding his hand under the brim of Gerard's underwear Frank let another satisfied grin show as Gerard stuttered at the sudden touch. Frank slid down further and grazed his fingers lightly against Gerard. Causing Gerard to immediately stiffen. "You don't have to." Gerard mumbled. But Frank wanted to, boy did he want to, and this was the perfect time. Gerard watched as Frank replied with a sadistic grin before sinking to his knees in front of him. Gerard held on to the bar of the bunk behind him, not even caring that they were still in the small hallway or that at any moment one of his other band members could walk in on him and Frank. All of that seemed to disappear as he felt warmth completely envelop him. He would have fallen backwards if the hallway wasn't so narrow. Looking down he watched Frank take him. Choking a little before letting Gerard push deeper. Frank looked up at Gerard as he pulled it out and pushed it straight back in. Watching as Gerard's eyes pleaded for more and bit his bottom lip. Frank obeyed the unasked question. Flicking his fringe he out of his eyes as he continued to deep throat Gerard. Out of pure instinct Gerard began to lightly thrust into Franks mouth. Frank didn't seem to mind either, gladly taking it as he continued to stare at Gerard, knowing it made him want him. "Sh-shit Frank I'm gonna...fuuuck." Gerard moaned. Frank knew exactly what he was going to do next. Hesitantly Frank pulled Gerard's length from his mouth. Knowing Gerard didn't want him to from the protesting groans. "I'm not gonna let you come just yet." Gerard looked as if he was going to cry before Frank pulled their bodies against each others and began to kiss him as hard and passionately as he could. "Turn around baby." Gerard was sort of used to this. Frank knew that Gerard had been with a guy or two before. Which meant it was going to be nothing but pleasure for both him and Gerard. Gerard leant against the bunks again, biting down on his lip as Frank stood behind him. Unzipping his own pants and pulling down his boxers. Being as gentle as possible, Frank eased himself into Gerard.a sadistic smile coming across his face as Gerard's breath stammered. "Sorry, probably should've warned you I was going in dry." Frank apologized. Gerard said nothing, enjoying the feel of Frank in him. Being so close and so intimate. After a few seconds of being still, Gerard begun to buck his hips, hoping Frank would catch on. Luckily he did, but, with the first actual thrust and pure hit or pleasure, Gerard's knees broke underneath him. Sending him to the floor along with Frank. Frank completely ignored it. Continuing to go thrust after thrust deeper into Gerard. Each moan, grunt or whimper making Frank even more lustful. Luckily for Gerard, frank took it slow. Speeding up a little each time Gerard let out a moan. But it was too intense now. Frank couldn't help himself. The look of Gerard, his face pushed into the carpet, legs holding up his ass, which Frank was being very gentle with, arms tearing at the bright red strands of hair, legs shaking because of the enjoyment Frank gave him, his eyes clouded over with pleasure. Frank speeded up. Taking a immediate lock onto Gerard's hips, going as fast as he could muster. A series of small whimpers and moans escaped both Frank and Gerard's lips. Gerard began to think of tomorrow. Realizing he wouldn't be able to walk as all the air in his body was being pounded out of him. Frank let out a shaky breath as Gerard continued to moan underneath him. He knew he was about to come. He knew he might finish before he finished Gerard but maybe they would do it together. Frank seemed to be holding himself together quite well as Gerard's moans slowly increased. It wasn't until Gerard lifted his head from the carpet, pushed the strand or two of hair behind his ear and looked directly into Franks eyes and whispered something "please baby, I promise I'm yours." did Frank finally lose it. He fell against Gerard's back, holding him by his chest hard against him moving with swift movements, screaming the name of the singer. "FUUUCK GERARD." Frank let out again as another wave hit him and he grinded his hips with Gerard, swearing not to remove himself until he made Gerard come too. "oh...oh Frank...uh oh Fraaannk please fuck." Gerard's moans whined out. Somehow Frank managed to find a small amount of energy left. Getting off of Gerard and pounding him as hard as he could. "Shit...I'm gonna...yes...Frank..oh yes...FRANK!" Gerard yelled. Just like on stage, except Frank managed to climax for the second time in a minute. Gerard was reluctant to pull away. Frank slipped himself out easily. Looking into Gerard's eyes as he kissed him again and did up his pants. The two smiled at each other. Getting off of the floor and walking off of the bus. "Did you guys have any chicks back there?" Mikey asked as he stood away from the bus. Frank gave Gerard a sneaky smile, walking off without answering.


End file.
